Why Be Ordinary When You Can Be Extraordinary?
by silvermoony77
Summary: When Hermione came to Hogwarts, she was made fun of. However she hardly seemed perturbed by it, why? Perhaps she realized before arriving at Hogwarts that being different is nothing to be ashamed of.


_Summary: When Hermione came to Hogwarts, she was made fun of. However she hardly seemed perturbed by it, why? Perhaps she realized before arriving at Hogwarts that being different is nothing to be ashamed of. _

_Author's Note: I know this is different from my usual but I thought it deserved to be published. This is a one-shot for those who have been mocked because they're different, because they are who they are and don't want to change. Enjoy!_

Why Be Ordinary When You Could Be Extraordinary?

She was sitting in the classroom diligently taking notes when the teacher asked a question. She froze, pen poised over the paper.

_Please, oh please God,_ she prayed silently, _Let someone else know the answer besides me!_

But no, the room was silent as the spring breeze blew through the open window and a stink bug buzzed in the distance. The teacher looked around with a pleading look, hoping _someone_ knew the answer. Finally, just as the teacher opened her mouth to give the answer, she raised her hand tentatively. The teacher gave a sigh of relief and called on her. She gave the answer quietly, hoping only the teacher would hear.

However, the teacher repeated her answer for the entire class and kept on teaching. She returned to her note-taking but heard the whispers all around her, the ones that the teacher was oblivious to.

"How's she know that? Did she actually _read_ the book?"

"She's such a freak, I wouldn't be surprised."

"God, what a nerd! No wonder she doesn't have many friends."

"She thinks she's so much better than us."

"Stuck-up freak!"

"Pompous know-it-all!"

All this she heard and tried desperately to ignore, but she couldn't. Every insult, every word, every syllable felt like a dagger to her heart, a punch to her stomach. It felt like there was a monster inside her, teaching and clawing at her insides. Her eyes filled up with tears, but never spilt over. When would the torture end?

_RING!_

She grabbed her stuff and bolted out of the room, never looking back. She went to her next class and asked to use the bathroom. The teacher never looked up and grumbled an affirmative response. She rushed into a stall, locking the door as the tears began to fall. She put the top down and sat, holding her head in her hands.

How much more could she take? Why couldn't she be like the others? Why did she have to enjoy reading so much? They were right, she was a freak. Every time her mother told her they were going to the bookstore or library, she got excited. She loved the smell of old books. She preferred reading to watching television. She was different.

_But what's wrong with that?_ a small voice in the back of her mind asked, _Why would you want to be like them anyway? They're mean, unhappy people._

She stopped her silent crying and wiped her eyes. It was then she realized what her mother had been trying to tell her daughter while she cried at night.

"What makes you different makes you special," her mother had whispered gently, trying to calm her daughter down, "It's all right to not follow the crowd, especially the crowd that mocks intelligence."

She had wanted to be accepted by them, but they would only accept those who conformed. So, if she did conform, they wouldn't be accepting _her_, but the person they wanted her to be.

And, now that she thought about it, why would she want to be like them anyway? They were lazy, shallow people who were about as well-rounded as a flat brick wall. They didn't appreciate anything and only cared about themselves. They prided themselves in being ordinary. But why be ordinary when you could be extraordinary?

She stood up and went to the mirror, wiping her eyes some more. Her face was red from crying but she could just say she was warm. It was almost summer after all. She managed a smile at her reflection and returned to her class. The period flew by and it was finally time to go home. She raced to the car and sat in the front seat beside her mother.

"Hi honey, how was today?" her mother asked cautiously. Worry was evident all over her mother's face. In response, she hugged her mother tightly. "What was that for?" her mother said with a laugh.

"For everything," she replied with a huge grin, "Thank you."

Her mother understood and the worry lines disappeared as they drove home. She knew her daughter would be all right now. Her daughter realized for herself what really mattered in life. It wasn't all about popularity or how many friends you thought you had, it was about being who you were and not letting anyone try to tear you down and make you conform. It was about being yourself, honestly and openly.

_Author's Note: I know it's short, but I still hope you all enjoy it. I'd like to dedicate this story to those of you who have been made fun of or ostracized by others because of who you are. I hope you realize that it's OK to be different. And besides, like the title of the story says, why would you want to be ordinary when you could be extraordinary? Please read and review!_


End file.
